


Ambassador Stark

by glitter_dresses



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, parents being some what oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_dresses/pseuds/glitter_dresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is a truth universally acknowledged, universally perhaps meaning the servants in the court of the All-Father and many of the residents in the surrounding areas, that when a prince of Asgard is met with idle time; some form of mild panic will soon follow."<br/>Ok, so that should have been Tony's first warning.<br/>~<br/>The Stark family are the new ambassadors to Asgard. Their son is loud, idiotic and just amazing is so many different ways. Loki may be a little smitten. </p><p>Written for a prompt over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, universally perhaps meaning the servants in the court of the All-Father and many of the residents in the surrounding areas, that when a prince of Asgard is met with idle time; some form of mild panic will soon follow."

This was really bothering him. There small note - found on the last page of the Asgardian folder his mother had given him to read - written in bright green ink. Tony had spent the last two days pouring over that thing and well, that note was not there the first time, hell it wasn't there an hour ago. Everything in the folder was in hand written black ink for starters, the usual Asgard way, then the little note appeared swirling onto the page as if some invisible person was sitting there writing it and Tony was perfectly honest with himself, something about it felt off. It was as if there was something, not threatening really but, just a little snarky about it.

This is clearly insane. After all it was just writing on a page. It didn't have feelings.

But then again maybe the folder did have feelings? It was from Asgard after all, where magic was part of everyday life, horses had eight legs and who was he to say they couldn't have possibly sentient folders. Dear god he hoped it wasn't sentient he got changed in front of that thing. He really should have talked to the Inter-realm Relations professor at MIT before break; could have gotten some pointers or at least an answer on the folder issue. His parents had been asked to be ambassadors recently, hence the folder full of Asgard information, to represent Midgard and all her fine people in the halls of Odin All-father himself. Tony's mother had been waiting for this moment and had accepted straight away frankly far too excited to be heading into negotiations. Of course the invitation was to not just his parents but to Tony as well.

"Think of it was a reward for working so hard darling. All that time locked away studying, you need to have some fun, plus I'm sure the princes will be happy to show you around." His mother seemed to think this would make him feel better. Most teens got a car for good grades or getting into a top school at fifteen; he got inter-realm travel with political negotiations and was going to be forced to hang out with alien princes. Fun times ahead.

In the folder there were a couple of photos of the royal family, all stiff backs and serious faces dressed like they were just about to go to a other worldly costume party. Asgard seemed to be a bit old fashioned when it came to some things.

"Tony our escort is here. You better be packed we can't keep the court waiting" his father stood in the door way, neat suit and a large coat on waiting for his son. Howard watched as Tony gathered his bags, eyeing the folder under his arm "Some last minute reading? Shouldn't you know most of it anyway?" his father asked as they walked down the stairs together "Yeah since should we trust what the media has to say about anything, Loki gave birth to a horse while Thor likes to wear women's clothing." Tony rolled his eyes, when it came to Asgard anything was possible therefore any story was possible, stupid press, the Stark's had faced their fair share too maybe even more so after being named the new ambassadors.

"But the princes- everyone says Thor is a warrior and the god of thunder, Loki is a wizard and the god of mischief?" Howard let out a small chuckle "I was told to never let Loki hear you say that, apparently he prefers the term sorcerer, he says it sounds more regal." Tony let out a chuckle himself; maybe Loki wouldn't be too bad.

The guard sent to escort them was wearing full Asgardian armour and no matter how many times Tony saw it, in his textbooks or those old documentaries his mother liked, he could still only think one thing. Giant walking beetle. Ok golden giant walking beetle, he was fancy.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Tony dumped his bags in the centre of the circle that had been burnt into the ground and held the folder up. The guard placed a hand on Tony's shoulder "Ask away young Stark and I shall do my best to answer you"

"Yeah, great man, um is the parchment stuff sentient in Asgard?"

The man was quiet for a moment towering over Tony, and then he threw his head back and laughed just managing to gasp out for the gatekeeper to open up the bifrost. That wasn't going to stop Tony "Laugh it up beetle man but this-"he flipped through the pages until he found the green ink "- this appeared about an hour ago, so what is it? Is the paper communicating with me?" the guard stopped laughing, was it Tony's imagination or did he look a just a bit annoyed?

"It would be unwise to touch it"

He certainly sounded annoyed.

"Why?"

A roaring noise was getting louder as clouds started to gather and the tempreture started to get drop a little.

"It's nothing more than a silly trick of a bored child. Do not touch it"

"Why?"

The two glared at each other, Tony raised a finger towards the page. The roaring overhead so loud it was almost painful. That's when everything seemed to happen at once, the light of the bifrost swirled towards the party taking everyone and their luggage to Asgard, the beetle guard shouting at Tony to stop and Tony pressing a finger to the note on parchment.

The group landed in a giant golden dome, Tony's mother looking slightly nauseas holding a delicate hand in front of her mouth, Howard patting her back gently. Tony turned to the guard smug smile in place for the others angry frown.

"See smartass nothing happened" Tony kept smiling as he tapped the ink under his finger.

Tap…tap…BOOM!

Thick smoke filled the air as what seemed to be a wave of green ink, apparently coming from the parchment, washed over Tony and those closest to him leaving the guard, his parents and himself coughing, drenched and now bright green. The guard growled and loomed over then teen, "Advice for your stay upon Asgard, when someone informs you not to touch something, do not touch it" he stormed away, past the gate keeper and a few more guards who seemed to be spared the impromptu bath, and left the Stark family behind.

Tony looked at the note again as it shimmered - the words swirling into a new message,

"Welcome to Asgard"

x

A shiver went down Loki's spine as he felt his magic release, he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, a full belly laugh that had him doubling over, that shiver could only mean one thing.

The rest of the hunting party turned to him as the boar ran off, angry faces of his brother and his friends made him laugh harder, Volstagg rounded on him "You do know that we are hunting for the feast, we need to take something back for the Midgardian ambassadors. To welcome them here." Loki smiled wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Oh I am sure they have already had quite a welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to face his parents and a brightly coloured Tony

"As a famous Midgardian man of science once said mother 'Imagination is more important than knowledge' – does that answer your question?"

Loki held his head high, if he was going to get into trouble he was going to get in trouble as the proud prince of Asgard that he was. Loki son of Odin, Prince and God of mischief and lies, he would not cower in the face of adversity. However one quick look at his parent's faces caused him to lower his head, this would defiantly not end well and he had just dug his own grave with his answer. Well the ambassadors would remember him that was guaranteed.

Frigga was perfectly still; looking every bit the queen she was as she sat straight backed, her gown pooling around her feet. If one didn't know any better you could say it was a perfectly carved Frigga statue, save for the almost visible simmering anger underneath it all.

It happened as soon as he had stepped foot onto the palace grounds, returning from the hunt with Thor, the warriors' three, the Lady Sif and a large boar in tow, they even managed to catch some small game they found and he was still a little giddy on the knowledge of what had happened. Yes he had a few spells out there waiting to cause mischief such as the one on a few of the guards armour, every step they took it would double the weight, but the feeling he had back in the woods could only mean one spell, one he was quite proud of. One that would no doubt make things move a bit slower on the negotiations front, not that he wanted realm relations to sour, all-father no, he just wanted to watch the fun. He was debating the best way to sneak off and try and catch a peak at the newly coloured ambassadors, when his mother just appeared next to him, seemingly out of nowhere all swirling skirts and righteous fury.

Much to Loki's embarrassment he was "escorted" to his father's study by his mother's very firm grip on his ear in front of everyone. This was in no way the first time this had happened; it was a common sight to see actually, Frigga pulling one of her sons along. Sometimes both when she could catch them.

"Imagination?"

Odin's eyebrows went up as Loki fought to stay still under his parents gaze "You let loose a wave of ink, dying everyone and the surrounding area green all because of your imagination?"

It was a losing battle; his palms were sweating, his armour felt heavy, and his collar tight around his neck. Frigga sat there completely still, watching no doubt waiting to strike. She had put so much effort into this visit nearly nothing could drag her attention away.

"Yes, well – um- you see father…I imagine they would have a lasting impression now?" he managed to squeak the last bits out as his mother finally rose. Snippets of the novels from Midgard he had read flashed in his mind, mother's eating their young, a beautiful woman hiding a dangerous beast underneath, he would never dare say it out loud of course, he was foolish at times he could admit that, but he didn't want to die.

Frigga smiled and placed he hands on his shoulders. Squeezing. Loki's eyes darted to his father, who looked as lost as he felt.

"Imagination? I have spent fates knows just how long in preparation on the Stark family's arrival, to keep the relationship between our realms positive, to ensure our talk of trade goes well and all you have to say, is imagination?"

"You always say to be honest with yourself; I was merely following your advice mother."

Odin shook his head looking pained. Why was it that his silver tongue never worked around his mother? If he survived this he would remove all the spells from the kitchen, maybe. The silence weighed heavy in the room, Odin was unsure of what to do, wait and see how it played out or step in and calm his wife down? Frigga's grip tightened on Loki's shoulders as he tried to wipe sweaty palms on his thighs. This was it; this was the moment he would be stuck down.

There was a knock at the door startling everyone. No one would knock at the study door unless it was an emergency and anyone ignored would leave after a short time, except…

Knock, knock, knock.

The knocking got faster and louder as whomever on the other side waited; all of a sudden cutting off to be taken over by the sounds of a scuffle.

Knock, knock, knock.

"It would seem ignoring them would be a bad idea" Frigga's eyes narrowed but she left Loki, practically shaking in his boots, to open the door. Loki dared to hope it was Thor, his brother loud and obnoxious yes, one to leave Loki alone at their mother's wrath no. If it was Thor he would be saved. His brother would vouch for him – not the first time, and he would turn those big blue eyes towards their parents and give a heartfelt speech on how he will look after Loki from now on – again not for the first time. If it was Thor he would be saved from having to apologise to the ambassadors and that one guard who was standing to close, clearly his own fault. If it was Thor he was saved.

"I beg your pardon my lady"

Fates no.

"But he just will not-"

No, no, no, no, no.

"- he would not listen"

Someone pushed their way into the room, someone who was not Thor, someone who was bright green and said someone was now standing to close to his liking. Part of the Stark family from Midgard, the mortal just stood there staring while he completely ignored the servant in the back ground apologising again to Frigga and Odin.

Everything a side, the spell had worked very well. The young man in front of Loki was very green, save for his eyes and his teeth that flashed white as he smiled.

"May I present Anthony -"

"Oh shush you, its Tony by the way and oh…um should I bow or something, I didn't really pay attention to that bit, I'm sorry I didn't bow." The servant looked livid at being interrupted as the mortal stood there one hand in his hair and shuffling feet. Loki had seen the true power of Thor's pleading eyes, neigh on impossible to resist and yet they were starting to pale in comparison to the brown eyes now locked onto Odin and Frigga. If his memory was correct "Tony" was the son and an apparent genius by Midgard standards, also the one to activate the spell but the look of him.

Just like that the tension in the room deflated. The servant dismissed and Tony being offered a seat while Frigga fussed over him, this mortal was good.

"I am very sorry for interrupting; I know it was probably important and I didn't mean to be rude."

Loki scoffed only to be on the receiving end of one of Frigga's glares, Odin laid a hand on Tony's shoulder "Worry not young ambassador, we were merely discussing how to correct the mistake Loki so unwisely made. Weren't we Loki?" Odin's eye spoke of punishment if he disagreed.

A small "Of course father" was forced through thin lips and Tony's faced brightened the whole room as he broke out into a grin.

"Really? Perfect. Mum will be so happy, she was looking forward to this trip so much and she's already a little mad at me for forgetting to pack underwear. Is it ok if you fix it before the feast tonight? She has her heart set on wearing this yellow dress and she says if she's green it'll clash."

"Of course young one" Odin smiled over at Loki, "How about your mother and I leave to go talk to Tony's parents while you sort out your new friend here." Loki had to hold down a small whimper, his father's tone leaving no room for questioning.

This was worse; much worse. He would be stuck in a room with a bright green mortal and judging by the big smirk on his face as he looked Loki up and down, it was exactly what he wanted. He would have been safer in Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting :)


End file.
